lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eregion
Eregion or Hollin in the tongue of Men was a sub-realm of the Noldorin Elves in Eriador during the Second Age, located near the West Gate of Khazad-dûm under the shadow of The Misty Mountains. It was the only lasting Noldorin realm outside Lindon. It was destroyed in the invasion of Sauron, a battle which began the War of Sauron and the Elves. In the Third Age, Eregion has remained pleasant but unpopulated land, and contains many of the ruins of the Elven civilization that once thrived there. It is famous for its holly trees, whence the name in both (translated) Westron and Sindarin came from. One however, must also be wary, as even Angmar has reached this low and deserted lands. Ranging from fierce wolves, to prowling and thieving Dunlendings, and finally the evil and corrupted Huorns and Wood Trolls who are under the influence of Angmar's Shadow, Eregion, without a doubt, is a dangerous place. History Second Age .]] Eregion was founded by the Noldor who left from Lindon early in the Second Age. This small kingdom was, from SA 750, ruled by Galadriel and Celeborn from its capital of Ost-in-Edhil. After SA 1350, they crossed the Misty Mountains to Lothlórien, their new kingdom. From SA 1350, the Gwaith-i-Mírdain under Celebrimbor, the last of the House of Fëanor left in Middle-earth, ruled Eregion. The Elves of Eregion lived in harmony with a Dwarven civilization from the time of it's beginnings, and Celebrimbor endeavoured to improve those relations still further. He traded freely with the kingdom of Khazad-dûm, or ''Hadhodrond in the Elven tongue, and had a high road built to run from Ost-in-Edhil to Khazad-dûm with the aid of Narvi, who exerted her influence to recruit the stonemasons guild into the project. An unprecedented friendship between the two races began in that time, led by Celebrimbor's example. Eregion's jewel smiths, sharing knowledge with the Dwarven jewellers and weapons guilds of which Narvi was head Master Craftswoman, achieved the highest levels of craftsmanship since Fëanor. Under his rule the Elves of Eregion became friends with Annatar, the "Lord of Gifts," who imparted to him his knowledge of ringcraft and aiding him direcrly in the making of the Nine and the Seven of the Rings of Power, one of which the Elf Lord made for Durin III as a bride price for Narvi's hand. Celebrimbor also made the Three in secret, and as such these were never touched by Annatar's hands. When Annatar was revealed as the Dark Lord Sauron, the Elves of Eregion tried to keep the Rings from falling into Sauron's hands, but only managed to rescue Vilya, Narya, and Nenya (the Three Rings of the Elves). Sauron returned to Hollin with a vengeance in SA 1697, and Durin III sent an army into the conflict. Neither the dwarves nor an additional army led by Elrond was able to prevent the utter destruction of Eregion, though some Elves were able to escape. Celebrimbor was captured and the survivors fled to Lindon, Lothlórien, and the refuge of Imladris. Durin then withdrew his people into Khazad-dûm, in spite of Narvi's pleas to rescue her One, and shut and sealed the gates, letting no dwarf venture forth to seek further retribution. Narvi tore out her beard and swore a fell Oath of vengeance that would carry on long after her and Celebrimbor's deaths. Third Age '')]] In the Third Age, by the time that the Fellowship of the Ring reached Khazad-dûm, the land was pleasant but unpopulated. Only the scattered ruins of Elven cities and the few remaining holly trees indicated its former glory. Landmarks Pend Eregion Translating from the Sindarin for "Slope of Eregion", it is located in eastern Eregion. Glâd Ereg Sindarin for "Wood of Thorns", Glâd Ereg is an area within Eregion. Gwingris is the first major settlement you come to in Glâd Ereg. By the Third age it lies in partial ruin, inhabited by a handful of Elves. It sits nestled on an outcrop of rock, almost hanging over the Bruinen. Elnestad the healer made his home here in the Second Age and has remained even amidst the ruin of kingdom. High Hollin High Hollin is an Area in center Eregion south of Glâd Ereg. Echad Eregion is a small Elven outpost within High Hollin. Barad Morlas is a ruin located south west of Echad Eregion. There is also a roost of Crebain known as Sâd Umroval. Talath Dindal is a rocky area between Pembar and Echad Eregion. It has a lot of Lynx prowling the area. Low Hollin Low Hollin is an Area in center Eregion south of High Hollin. Redhorn Pass Redhorn Pass is the passage beneath Caradhras in the far eastern parts of Eregion. This pass can be challenging to climb as strong blizzards and icy headwinds are not uncommon. This was the pass attempted by the Fellowship of the Ring as they journeyed south from Rivendell. Cirith Narugorch is a landmark within Pend Eregion located alongside the cliffs of Redhorn Gate. An avalanche blocked further progress of the Fellowship of the Ring through the Redhorn Pass. Tâl Caradhras East of the former elven lands of High Hollin and Low Hollin is the unsettled wilderness called Tâl Caradhras (Sindarin, meaning "Foot of the Redhorn"). These lands form the mouth of the valley that leads upward, along the side of the mountain Caradhras, into The Redhorn Pass. The Redhorn Snowfall is a landmark where once an avalanche blocked further progress of the Fellowship of the Ring through the Redhorn Pass. Nan Sirannon Nan Sirannon is Sindarin for "Vale of the Sirannon". Echad Dúnann is an elven ruin near the Gates of Moria that has been resettled by a small group of men and some original Eregion elves, like Rocherves the Stable-master. This elf appears to be so fond of horses that she is even named after them: roch is the Sindarin word for 'horse', or even for 'swift horse for riding'. Her name literally means "Horse Maiden". Torech Andraug is located west of Echad Dúnann and south of the Burnt Tor in Eregion. "Torech Andraug" can be translated as Sindarin for "Lair of the Wolves". A Dunlending camp named Porth Cadlus is also in Nan Sirannon. The Walls of Moria At the height of Eregion's power, a road ran out of that land towards the western Misty Mountains. At the Stair Falls, it led over a small cliff, and then down a shallow valley running eastward, and led towards a wall of immense, unclimbable cliffs: the Walls of Moria. At the road's end was the West-gate of Moria, which at that time would have been kept open most of the time, guarded by Dwarven doorwards. In the middle of the Second Age, the War of the Elves and Sauron saw Eregion laid waste, and the West-gate was shut. By the craft of its makers, the doorway blended into the Walls of Moria, and could only be opened again by one who knew the password. The cavern Filgogân is southwest of Sandar, across the dry riverbed of the Sirannon, in the southwestern corner of the surrounding hills. The Brackwater is another similar cavern located not far away. Years after the fall of Eregion and Khazad-dûm, a dwarven expedition had re-opened the Hollin Gate to begin mining anew. The dwarves Símbi,Trausti, Ógur, Throttólf, Valgút, and Wethur work in these caverns. The Black Pool is a lake beneath the western Walls of Moria. It is home to the Watcher in the Water, and dread lies upon it. The Watcher is said to have appeared after the damming of the river Sirannon, and was first recorded by Balin's dwarf company 30 or so years before the beginning of Quest of the Ring. The origins of the creature are not described in any of the known lore, but writers have since compared it to squids, the legendary kraken, and even to the great dragons of Morgoth. Mirobel Mirobel is an area located in the south-west of Eregion. There's an elven settlement called Echad Mirobel. Echad Mirobel is a settlement of elves found in the furthest south-west of Mirobel, facing Tham Mírdain across the river. Maegamiel is the leader of this small settlement of Elves: Ithlinn the Bard, Tadhriel the Forge-master, Postoneth the Healer, Certherdir the Relic-master, and a supplier named Hirvann are also some of the Eregion elves that live here. Tham Mírdain Tham Mirdain is Sindarin for "Hall of the Jewel-Smiths". The School at Tham Mírdain was once a pinnacle of learning during the age of the Noldor, but it has fallen into disrepair and is overrun by the minions of Saruman, who seeks greater knowledge of the Rings of Power. The Library at Tham Mírdain once held much of the knowledge of the early Age and withstood the brunt of Sauron's attack against Eregion. Though much of the surviving lore was carried away by Elrond Halfelven, the forces of Angmar now seek the remnants. Emyn Naer Emyn Naer is Sindarin for "Hills of Sorrow". It's located south of Eregion. There is found a nest of lizards known as Ulundín. Crawling with Scrub-lizards, this den is south-east of Mirobel, near the northern bank of the river. The Dunlending camp of Munudh Cadlus is also located here. Category:Kingdoms